1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of amusement devices and games, and to the particular field of word forming games.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Both children and adults are often interested in expanding their knowledge. For this reason, the art contains many examples of teaching devices. One way of teaching is through the use of games. The art thus contains many examples of educational games. For example, there are memory games, math games, reading games, and the like.
Vocabulary and spelling are often very important skills required for education. A large vocabulary will permit a person to understand written and spoken instructions and information. A skilled speller is often able to communicate their ideas and thoughts more effectively than someone who struggles with spelling. Accordingly, it is very desirable to teach spelling, word use, and word building to anyone who desires to assimilate and communicate information. As mentioned above, teaching of skills is often carried out using games, especially for children.
Therefore, there is a need for an educational game that teaches words and word building, as well as spelling.
Since many children enjoy playing card games and are introduced to card games at an early age, the use of a card game to teach a skill, especially an educational skill, is desirable for both the teacher and the learner.
Therefore, there is a need for an educational card game that teaches words and word building as well as spelling.
As mentioned above, it is desirable to improve spelling and word building skills for all ages, not just children. Many adults can profit by improving these skills, especially if the adult is learning a new language. Some families have adults and children all wishing to improve these skills. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a teaching tool that can be used by both adults and children to teach spelling and word building skills.
Therefore, there is a need for an educational card game that teaches words and word building as well as spelling that can be played by players of all ages and skill levels.
Some people may acquire these skills quicker than others. Therefore, in order to keep all people equally interested in learning these skills, it would be desirable to be able to handicap those with superior skills so all will have an equal chance of winning, and thus being positively reinforced.
Therefore, there is a need for an educational card game that teaches words and word building as well as spelling and which can be easily modified to account for different player skill levels.